Apologies
by Felix Amortentia
Summary: Draco's willing to do anything to get his queen back—even if it means getting down to his knees and begging her.


**A/N: I know there was another story I had written on here called Apologies, but I had to delete it because I didn't like the way it was going and wanted to make it a one-shot. Sorry about that, and for being inactive; my login wasn't working for awhile and I couldn't get onto the site to post this story I had tucked away in my computer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.  
Characters may be a little OOC, but for the sake of this story, please bear with me.**

"Hermione." He reached an arm out, as if to test whether the angel standing in front of him were real. "I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

Hermione stared, disbelief clearly written across her face. "You beat my best friend up because he hugged me." She turned away angrily.

"It didn't look like a chummy hug to me," he snapped. Then he chased after Hermione, who was shaking her head and walking away.

"This is exactly what I mean." Hermione pulled away when Draco tried to grab her and pull her back to his side. "You're always like this. Harry just tried to hug me. You seemed just as eager as him to hug me when you found out I got a good grade, finally, on Snape's exam! Harry and Ron took the news so well when we broke it to them and now you act as if you never even acted civil with each other!"

"Give me another chance," he begged, "Please. If you don't feel anything anymore after a week, I'll," and here he choked, his throat clenching miserably as he tried to swallow the feelings of dread and worry, "I'll stay away from you as long as you want."

"I'm not sure if I want to give you another chance," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You tricked me into coming here."

Draco frowned. This wasn't going as planned. His idea went along way better in his head. Hermione was supposed to jump back into his arms and kiss him lovingly, then they would happily spend the rest of their lives together.

But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted, even if it meant playing dirty or—or begging like a commoner on his knees.

Draco let his eyes sweep the library to make sure nobody was near, then back to his queen, and fell to his knees in front of her in one spontaneous decision. He crawled closer.

Hermione stepped back in shock. She had no idea what he was trying to do, but whatever it was, it made her feel slightly guilty. Draco never let anybody see him as a person other than a member of high society that never admitted defeat.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her knees, curling up into a ball at her feet. "I know I hurt you. And I'll do anything it takes to get you to go out with me again. Even apologize to Potter and Weasley." He swallowed his pride and continued, "Our relationship was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you."

Hermione had to blink several times to get rid of the stinging sensation that pricked at her eyes. "Get up." Her heart cracked when she saw the tears on the blond lashes she loved so much.

"I won't. Not unless you forgive me." Draco rocked his body back and forth, looking up at her hopefully. "You will, I know it."

"Get up, you arrogant prat." The corners of her mouth turned up at his words. "Maybe then I'll consider your offer."

Draco wasted no time in scrambling to his feet enveloping Hermione in a warm hug, breathing the smell of mint chocolate in and burying his face in her neck. "Thank you for giving me a chance," he murmured into her hair. "I missed you so much, Hermione."

"I missed you too," she said. Hermione relaxed into his embrace and wrapped her own arms around his waist. "I expect Harry to tell me all about your apology," she whispered back to him.

Draco nodded reluctantly. "I was hoping you'd forget about that." He lifted his head and stared at her face intently. "Anything for you."

Hermione smiled, failing to keep her tears in. She tried to hide her face in his chest, but he felt the warm liquid seeping through his white oxford shirt and gently rubbed her back, listening to Hermione's muffled hiccups.

"Don't cry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you cry." He pushed her away from his chest, still holding her, and kissed the salty tears away one by one. "Shhh…"

When she calmed down, he whispered to her shyly, "Can I kiss you?"

He was asking her for permission. Her heart soared, and Hermione nodded.

That was all the permission he needed. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers in one swift move, tasting her tears on her mouth.

Hermione tilted her head up so Draco wouldn't hurt his neck bending down to her height and stood up on her toes.

They stayed like this for a while in the darkness of the library at midnight, before finally retiring to their respective common rooms without getting caught by anybody on patrol.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a favorite and a review!**

 **Felix Amortentia, signing out!**


End file.
